Pensamentos em uma Madrugada
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Hermione, a pedido do casal Potter, passa uma madruga tomando conta da pequena Lily... sua mente então cria pensamentos que a deixam amendrontada... o que será que Hermione tanto pensa nesta madrugada...


**Pensamentos em uma Madrugada.**

Hermione aparatou suavemente na aconchegante sala de estar da casa de Harry. A sala assim como o restante da casa estava imersa no mais profundo silêncio, as luzes acesas eram tão poucas que se não fosse pelo fato de Hermione ter praticamente decorado 80 da casa ela teria dificuldade em se locomover sem fazer barulho.

Eram quase quatro horas da manhã e Hermione estava começando a ficar sonolenta.

E começava a achar que deveria ter ouvido seu marido, e ido dormir mais cedo, já que combinara de ficar com sua afilhada para que Harry resolvesse algo. Esse algo era o mistério que Hermione se esforçava para descobrir.

E também achava que não deveria ter ficado acordada até brigar com Draco, que queria que ela fosse descansar...

Odiava sair para algum lugar sem fazer as pazes com Draco, seu coração ficava pesado.

E nem ao menos havia dito a ele de suas suspeitas...

Aquela suspeita que era quase uma certeza, mais um dia e Hermione teria completa e total certeza. Da incrível mudança que ocorreria na vida deles.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto do casal de amigos e os viu terminando de se arrumarem no mais absoluto silêncio.

Isso por um lado a fez rir e por outro ficar preocupada.

Harry e Luna fazendo algo em silêncio?

Era realmente um momento único, afinal aquele casal costumava fazer sempre barulho...

Derrubando coisas, rindo, ou fazendo outras coisas...

Ela se encostou ao batente da porta e apenas ficou os observando.

Harry ainda estava com a cara inchada de sono e lutava arduamente para manter seus olhos abertos, o óculos levemente torto o deixava com uma cara de menino, firmemente negada por seu corpo muito bem definido. Olhava para a peça de roupa que faltava vestir em suas mãos tentando pensar em como vestir a blusa, tamanho era o seu sono...

Já Luna, estava como sempre, os olhos bem abertos e olhando concentrada duas blusas, que Hermione podia jurar que eram idênticas exceto por um ou dois detalhes, (a cor não era um desses detalhes) logo ela se decidiu e jogou a blusa por cima de uma que ela já vestia.

Assim que eles terminaram de se vestir, eles trocaram um sorriso e estavam prestes a se beijar quando Hermione fez um barulho imitando a professora Minerva quando esta os pegava se agarrando pelos corredores no sétimo ano, e todo o silêncio foi quebrado...

Harry levou um susto tão grande que caiu de bunda no chão e Luna gritou começando a procurar a varinha, parando ao ver que era Hermione.

Harry estava corado, mas Luna apenas riu.

- está ficando muito boa em imitações, Mione...

As duas amigas trocaram um sorriso.

E Harry resmungou.

- deve é parar de andar com Zabini isso sim...

- ah, vai ser difícil levando em conta o relacionamento do Draco com Blaise, sabe é tipo o seu com o Rony...

Mas Luna não terminou, o casal ficou em silêncio, apurando os ouvidos para ver se a filha de ambos acordara.

Mas o silêncio vindo do quarto ao lado os tranqüilizou.

- obrigada por vir, Mione, sabe como eu detesto deixar Lily com babás, não é... – Luna disse sorridente, com sua voz melodiosa e baixa. – ainda mais ela estando meio febril, pode se assustar se não ver um rosto conhecido...

Hermione apenas sorriu.

Dizendo isso Harry seguiu a esposa e aparatou deixando a amiga com a filha.

Hermione suspirou, pensando que não perguntara por qual motivo o casal precisava sair tão cedo. Talvez alguma missão? Mas ela como Inominável seria informada, e Luna ainda não voltara ao trabalho desde o nascimento de Lily, mesmo ela já estando com quase um ano e meio...

Ela saiu do quarto dos amigos e foi para o de Lily, abriu a porta com cuidado para não acordá-la. A criança dormia agarrada a um hipogrifo de pelúcia branco muito bonito, que ela insistia em chamar de Sevvie para tristeza de Harry.

Hermione riu no escuro ao se lembrar do fato e de como Harry ainda não tinha perdoado Carlinhos por ter dado o bichinho de pelúcia para Lily na frente de Severus Snape que resolvera explicar à garotinha de apenas um ano o que era o animal. E Lily apaixonada pela atenção resolvera dar ao bichinho o nome mais próximo que ela conseguia dar a Snape.

Era uma boa recordação...

Ela arrumou a coberta de Lily e sentiu um frio lhe invadir.

E se Lily acordasse assustada? Chamando pela mãe? Ou por Harry? Ou quem sabe até por Merlim? Menos por ela?O que ela faria?

Ela se sentou na poltrona em frente à cama da garota e apertou a mão angustiada.

Não que ela não soubesse cuidar de Lily, ora essa, a pequena Lílian Lovegood Potter era sua afilhada!

É claro que ela sabia cuidar da menina, e sempre ficava com ela, mas normalmente Luna estava sempre por perto...

E ela estava febril? Não fora isso que Luna falara pouco antes de aparatar?

A dor de cabeça de Hermione aumentou!

E se algo acontecesse?

Ela não tinha aquele instinto natural materno que Molly sempre tivera e Luna agora tinha.

Não que ela não gostasse de crianças, pois Hermione realmente adorava, apenas tinha a consciência de não ter esse instinto.

Ela tinha dúvidas sinceras de como seria quando fosse mãe, a sua própria já falecera durante a guerra, e não poderia ensiná-la...

Foi quando um brilho de esperança a iluminou.

Ela se recordava muito bem dos nove meses em que Luna sofrera terrivelmente de um medo terrível de fazer algo errado.

Um medo que sumiu horas depois do parto, obviamente, pois Luna recebera de brinde ao dar à luz, o tal instinto maternal, que a deixara novamente calma e serena.

Mas mesmo assim fora a própria Hermione quem dera o primeiro banho em Lily, já que Harry, o que supostamente tinha que fazer isso, pedira socorro à primeira pessoa que vira no momento..

Hermione ainda se lembrava de como quisera ter um vira tempo na hora para se esconder atrás da senhora Weasley...

Mas Harry praticamente a convocara dizendo que ela como madrinha merecia a honra...

E Hermione passara dez minutos de puro terror...

Imaginando que se ela errasse em algo a pequena e linda criatura em suas mãos poderia correr sérios riscos de vida... Puro terror!

Ela pensou que jamais sentiria isso novamente, até que um mês depois, Tonks e Blaise disseram que ela daria o primeiro banho no pequeno Órion Zabini. Ela tremeu apenas de recordar...

Lily se remexeu na cama chamando a atenção de Hermione que se assustou.

E se ela acordasse? Agora?

Era só fazer um chocolate quente e fazê-la dormir novamente? Ou ela teria que entretê-la? E se ela a estranhasse?

Pela primeira vez Hermione se arrependia de estar tão ocupada com seu trabalho, fazia uma imensa semana inteira que não via Lily... E se ela a estranhasse e não a reconhecesse? E se chorasse, fazendo aqueles olhos verdes, ficarem cheios de lágrimas cortando o coração de Hermione?

O que ela faria para consolá-la? Contaria uma história?

É parecia uma boa idéia? Mas Hermione sorriu entristecida pensando que já contara todas as historias conhecidas para Lily e ela não andava com muita criatividade para inventar uma..

Talvez ela pudesse colocar algum DVD infantil! Isso!!!!

Hermione se levantou e se aproximou da estante onde Harry deixava os artefatos (como Luna e Artur Weasley chamavam) trouxas e procurou os DVDs da coleção de Lily.

Eram tantas opções que Hermione ficou tonta, qual deveria fazer mais sucesso com as crianças hoje em dia? _Bela Adormecida_? Com certeza não para Hermione ou Lily ela achava! _A Pequena Sereia_? Seria uma boa afinal era a única princesa ruiva da Disney, e ruivas eram legais certo? Apesar de que Hermione preferia a _Bela_... Ou quem sabe algo em animação japonesa? Mas nada desse tipo... Ainda era cedo...

Hummm cadê o _Shrek_?

Hermione se perguntou intimamente. Com certeza aquele seria uma escolha excelente para distrair Lily. E tinha uma princesa ruiva...

Até mesmo Draco gostara de assisti-lo uma vez, e para o Draco gostar de filmes infantis era uma dificuldade extrema, ele sempre colocava mil defeitos.

Que coisa mais absurda, implicar com a cor de cabelo de um desenho!

Mas _Shrek_ ele gostava, Hermione sorriu, pois tinha certeza que o marido gostara do filme, pois como Blaise dissera, ele entendia o ogro.

Hermione gargalhou sozinha ao lembrar do dia em que Blaise vira o filme na companhia do casal Malfoy e na hora em que o ogro e o burro conversaram sobre como Shrek devia se declarar para Fiona, o Blaise se virara para ela e dissera com aquele sorriso macio e insinuante que ele e Draco haviam tido a mesma conversa muito tempo antes.

Isso quando Draco ainda não sabia que Hermione gostava dele e tentava a todo custo conquistá-la (sendo que era meio óbvio que ela já fora conquistada...).

É claro que Hermione jamais diria que Draco seria comparado a um ogro, era educado demais, limpo demais e muitas outras qualidades que faltam ao ogro em questão, mas ele também podia ser bem bruto quando queria, e havia outra coisa que Hermione tinha que discordar, Blaise Zabini jamais poderia ser comparado em hipótese alguma, nem sob efeito de alguma maldição, com o burro.

Era extremamente diferente.

Seja pela inteligência ou por não ser exatamente falante.

Ele poderia ser comparado ao gato de botas, do segundo filme, principalmente com a voz ronronante e caliente e que gato era um adjetivo ótimo para ele...

Mas teriam que esquecer aquela cena estranha do engasgo com a bola de pelos, pois esse gato Blaise adoraria banhos de espuma e champanhe, como Hermione bem ficou sabendo através de Tonks.

É, era um bom filme, mas Hermione não o encontrou.

Logo pensou em conjurá-lo, mas ponderou, seria roubo? Pois certamente ela não criaria um filme novo, e sim traria um de algum lugar, e se de repente fosse de uma casa ou de uma loja?

Não melhor não...

Outro filme...

Procurou _A bela e a fera_.

Esse claramente por se lembrar de Draco também... Ele gostava desse filme, mas negava até à morte. Mas às vezes Hermione tinha a impressão que a sua cópia dele, estava fora do lugar habitual, justo nos dias em que o marido ficava em casa sozinho...

E Draco passara a gostar de rosas vermelhas após ver esse filme, logo no começo do namoro deles.

Logo ela conjurou sua própria cópia e sorriu tranqüila.

Se Lily despertasse era só colocar o desenho e ela ficaria feliz assistindo.

Mas foi um tempo curto de tranqüilidade, a pequena se mexeu e pareceu contrariada em seu sono.

Hermione sempre achara que graças à genética Lily tinha a predisposição a ter mais pesadelos que outras crianças.

Hermione a ouviu choramingar pedindo colo sem abrir os olhos e pegou Lily no colo a embalando, querendo subitamente que tivesse o dom maternal e conseguisse consolar a pequena, nunca antes Hermione sentira tanta falta do dom certo como agora...

Podia enfrentar Voldemort sem piscar, mas agora tremia...

Lily não abriu os olhos e caiu em um sono leve novamente, Hermione a deitou novamente na cama e viu que Lily segurava forte uma mecha de seu cabelo a fazendo deitar ao lado dela na cama, que graças a Merlin era grande o bastante para as duas e ainda cabia mais alguém confortavelmente.

Hermione suspirou...

Arrumou as cobertas novamente em cima de Lily e se ajeitou ao lado dela, que nem reparava em sua presença.

O quarto imerso na escuridão, já começava a clarear aos poucos, indicando a Hermione que o amanhecer não tardaria.

Hermione olhou para si mesma na escuridão e teve que rir...

Era uma mulher adulta apavorada em ficar com uma criança que por acaso era sua afilhada...

Imagina quando fosse mãe...

Esse pensamento fez Hermione endurecer. Por estar em sua mente a tantos dias...

E se ela não recebesse o instinto materno, ao dar à luz?

E se ela não conseguisse fazer o que Molly, Luna e até Gina faziam?

E se seus pobres filhos tivessem que lidar com uma mãe sem o dom que esclarece tudo. E se ela não conseguisse ter a mesma ligação especial que via entre Luna e Lily, que apenas olhava para a mãe e sorria se acalmando???

Ah... Merlim... Hermione estava apavorada...

Imaginando Lily acordando assustada ao seu lado e de como sempre seria assim com seus filhos...

E se eles gostassem só de Draco? E não dela?

Tantas dúvidas...

Ela nem percebeu que o dia clareou...

Foi quando ouviu um barulho embaixo das mantas e viu os olhos verdes de Lily se abrindo devagar, seu coração batendo desesperadamente, rezando para que ou Lily voltasse a dormir ou Luna se materializasse em sua frente. Ou que ela a reconhecesse...

Lily abriu seus olhos com cara de choro e se deparou com Hermione a olhando com atenção...

Foi um mero segundo...

Longo demais para Hermione...

Quase inexistente para Lily, antes que ela sorrisse para Hermione...

Um sorriso doce, calmo que nasce nos olhos e se irradia para os lábios.

Um sorriso de reconhecimento...

Um sorriso que indicava Amor...

- bom dia tia Mina... – Lily disse ainda sonolenta, sorrindo ao ver Hermione sorrir de volta ao ouvir o apelido que a afilhada lhe dera.

Afinal Hermione era um nome difícil para uma criança da idade de Lily que finalmente após testar outros apelidos ficara feliz com o: _Mina_, achando que era parecido o suficiente com o nome que os outros chamavam a sua tia... – to com sono...

Um segundo depois Lily repousava sua cabecinha ruiva no peito de Hermione e adormeceu novamente...

Hermione sentiu o brilho do sol dos olhos de Lily devastar o medo de seu coração.

Ela lhe reconhecera...

E tudo estava bem.

Hermione passou a mão com cuidado pelas madeixas lisas dos cabelos de Lily e fechou os olhos cansada.

Talvez _ainda_ não tivesse o instinto maternal, mas mesmo assim ela a amava. Talvez o instinto nascesse aos poucos...

E ela faria de tudo para criar os laços maravilhosos com seu filho...

Hermione sorriu, tinha que fazer as pazes com Draco, com esse dia eram quase duas semanas de atraso e Hermione nunca se atrasava.

Ela quase podia sentir uma força fluindo dentro dela. Ela passou a mão com carinho pela barriga imaginando um pequeno garoto loiro como Draco ou uma nova amiga para Lily...

Hermione sorriu...

O cansaço da longa noite em claro pesou e Hermione adormeceu logo depois.

Horas depois o casal Potter aparatava na sala de estar com um enorme presente embrulhado espalhafatosamente.

- eu ainda não acredito que seu pai fez tanto mistério e insistiu que fossemos buscar o presente para lily de madrugada... – Harry disse sonolento.

Já Luna apenas sorriu sonhadoramente.

- você sabe como papai é ele acha que tem hora certa para tudo...

Harry não agüentou e riu. Logo eles foram tirados da sessão de risada pelo surgimento de Draco Malfoy.

Este carregava um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas.

- oi casal! – Draco disse sem graça. – eu gostaria de falar com a Mione...

Harry o olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

- quer dizer que vocês andaram brigando novamente?

Luna ao lado do marido apenas balançou a cabeça sorridente.

- eu não chamaria de briga, Potter, mas sim de uma pequena conversa acalorada sobre pontos de vistas diferentes. – Draco disse enquanto olhava na direção do quarto de Lily onde ele achava que Mione estava – vocês poderiam chamá-la para mim?

O rosto de Draco demonstrava nervosismo. Nervosismo este que Luna não entendeu já que ela duvidava muito de que algum dia Hermione não perdoasse o que quer que Draco fizesse. Ela mesma sempre perdoava Harry pelos seus momentos Ogros da vida... que Mione estava.

nversa acalorada sobre pontos de vistas diferentes.

Mas o casal Potter resolveu não perguntar mais nada e subiram na direção do quarto apenas observando Draco começar a murmurar algo na sala.

Eles entraram ruidosamente no quarto da filha e a encontraram olhando braviamente para eles. Os dedinhos em frente aos lábios fazendo:

- shiii... Não vêem que a tia Mina, ta dormindo! – disse bem baixinho... Enquanto voltava a apoiar sua cabecinha no peito de Hermione e apertava a tecla play do controle.

E um Ogro tentava sem muito jeito entregar flores a uma princesa.

Harry e Luna saíram do quarto no maior silêncio que conseguiam e voltaram para a sala, onde um Draco Malfoy ainda segurava o buquê de rosas e ensaiava algumas palavras.

Ele realmente odiava ficar brigado com a esposa.

- acho que você terá algum tempo para preparar seu discurso Draco, Mione está adormecida...

Harry disse sorrindo.

E Draco ficou mais tenso, quanto mais tempo tinha pra pensar em algo mais certeza tinha que não era bom com as palavras melosas que Hermione gostava tanto.

Draco sorriu.

A sorte era que ela normalmente o perdoava ao vê-lo gaguejando em tentativa...

Horas depois Draco olhava sua esposa, enquanto o buquê de rosas vermelhas caía no chão...

- você... Quer... Dizer... – As palavras estavam com dificuldade de fluir e Hermione sorria. – um... Filho? – Draco já pisava no buquê e a enlaçava nos braços. – nosso filho!!! – e a beijava apaixonado. – Obrigado Merlin eu sabia que você gostava de mim...

Hermione sorria nos braços do marido, enquanto uma feliz Lily separava um monte de bonecas e roupas para dar para a sua nova amiga, mal ela sabia que ainda teria que esperar meses para ver essa amiga... E antes de vê-la veria outro Potter surgir no mundo.

Meses...

Exatos oito meses...

Antes de um garotinho loiro e uma garotinha loira de olhos azuis surgisse na vida de Hermione despertando o instinto materno e virando a vida do casal Malfoy de ponta a cabeça...

Harry e Blaise tiveram dez minutos terríveis...

Luna era só sorrisos junto a Tonks...

Draco já predizia os novos monitores chefes e orgulho da Sonserina... E preparava também sua varinha de duelo, já avisando a todos os Potters e Weasley juniores para tirarem os olhos de sua princesa.

Um ogro ficaria com medo dos olhos de Draco... Mas Hermione apenas sorria...

Lily e Órion olhavam Moira e Joshua com grande curiosidade, imaginando se demoraria muito a poderem brincar juntos...

Hermione apenas ficava maravilhada pelo olhar de puro amor que aqueles dois anjos lhe davam...

E ela sentia... Um amor grandioso, maior do que tudo o que Hermione já sentira, mesmo quando achava ser impossível amar mais, ela amava...

Aqueles dois pequenos Malfoys...

**Fim Pensamentos em uma Madrugada. ® Vivis Drecco © 18/06/2007**

**Nota de beta:**

Sabes, esta fic é realmente original, quer a situação da Mione, cujas perguntas eu própria já fiz a mim mesma, e aprendi que isso é um muito bom sinal, quer pelo comportamento do Draco, ele a pisar o buquê é muito engraçado.

Adorei a Lily, e bem… hipogrifo chamado Sevvie, essa foi demais!!!

Ah… e adorei saber que a Tonks e o Blaise estavam juntos… tu tens sempre que juntar as tuas personagens favoritas!!!!

Ah… e o comportamento do Harry e da Luna antes de saírem de casa foi realmente muito engraçado!!!

Gostei realmente da fic!!!! O que a tua mente inventa.. mas bendita seja a tua mente!!!!XD

Beijos

**Nota da Autora**:

Eu juro que está fic de todas é a que eu tenho mais motivos para rir, sabe porque, são meus pensamentos em uma madrugada enquanto eu olhava o filho de uma amiga, tá certo que eu não descobri que estava gravida e nem suspeitava, mas eu me peguei pensando em como distrair a cirança e desejnado saber se um dia terei esse instinto maternal das mães... na hora que ele acordou entrei em panico mas o sorriso dele dissolveu minhas maiores duvidas no momento e então chegando em casa escrevi a Mione, tendo esses pensamentos... espero que se divirtam muito, porque eu mesma rir muito depois...

**kisses Vivis Drecco.**


End file.
